She is Stronger Than You'll Ever Be
by TigerLily2214
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu, and decides she'll get stronger, the only problem is, a mystery man, possibly monster, is after her. Over the years he has fallen in love with her, and shall do anything to have her, but worst of all, he's involved someone from the guild to be part of his plan. But a certain someone will never let that happen for he, is also in love with Lucy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Look at her, even with that sorrowful expression she's still stunning," a deep, enthusiastic male voice commented. The shadows came fell over his body, making him unnoticeable. The only light came from a orb on the table. A picture was in the orb, it showed a blonde sitting at the bar in a guild while she stared out at the people around her.

In particular, she stared at a joyful table, all of them staring googly-eyed at a white haired girl as she told them a story that was most likely a tall tale. The blonde twisted her head away, forcing a smile on her face, but the pain still evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry, my soon to be love, the pain will go away in time. Just wait and I'll soon save you." The dark figure said.

"Bunny girl," a spikey black haired boy said in the picture, approaching the blonde. The dark figure clenched his fist, making his knuckles turn white then slammed in on the table. The orb jumped slightly as the loud bang filled the empty, dark room.

The appearance of the boy caused the blonde girl to glance at a petite blue-haired girl, who was watching the two, trying to hide her irritation.

"At least she's trying," the blonde muttered quickly under her breath, then sighed.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" the black haired boy asked, giving her a strange look.

When the blonde realized he heard her she twisted her body towards him. "N-no reason," she stated, waving her hands. This caused the boy to huff; he could clearly see something was bothering her.

Even in the dark room, you could feel the glare the figure was giving to the black haired boy in the picture in the orb. It only intensified when he saw the look the boy was giving her, it was almost… lovingly.

"Master, is there a problem," a boy asked, opening the door to the dark room which was soon dimly lit. The boy was about the same age as the blonde being shown in the orb; he had onyx colored eyes, and gray hair with the tips of his hair a sky blue.

The dark figures features shown as well, he was a couple years older than the boy, his hair a light brown with the tips of his hair red. He had intense… memorizing… gold eyes, which flashed red for a second out of anger. "Change of plans, we're speeding up the process," he proclaimed. The gray haired boy nodded in understanding.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: You're Too Weak**

Lucy Pov

It had been a month since Lisanna has come back from the dead. The party lasted a whole week, but that didn't mean Lisanna wouldn't like to remind the guild of her return and proclaim that they throw another party in her honor. During that week though, the party wasn't the only crazy thing that happened.

During the week, Team Natsu, had almost completely stopped talking me, in fact, there have been many times I've approached them and they told me to be quiet because Lisanna was telling them this amazing story. Soon, whenever I got within five feet of Team Natsu, Lisanna would start balling for an unknown reason.

I started going on missions alone, it was hard, but what was the most hardest was that I have lost a lot of my friends. Pantherlily, Wedy, Carla, Juvia, Master Makarov, and Gajeel were now the only ones who acknowledge my presence; I had lost Levy early on. When Lisanna first arrived, Gajeel started hanging out with me more than usual, maybe he could feel my loneliness, which slowly caused Levy to dislike me, if not, hate me. I had known about her crush on Gajeel, yet, I couldn't push him away, I _wouldn't_. He had become a best friend to me during the short amount of time.

I was now sitting at the bar, drinking my strawberry smoothie as always, when Natsu came up to me. My heart skipped a beat due to happiness, considering this is the first time this month that Natsu has actually walked up to _me. _

"Lucy, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Sure, what's up Natsu," I said with a grin.

"We're kicking you off Team Natsu, and putting Lisanna on instead. Sorry, but you're too weak, and she's strong. Maybe you could use this as an opportunity to get stronger, you know, since you would never make it out there if it wasn't for us," Natsu said plainly.

I gulped down the tears as the bile burned my throat. "N-no Natsu, you're wrong," I stated. Natsu gave me a bored look.

Natsu shrugged. "Look, we don't need you anymore, you were just a replacement for Lisanna anyways," he said. _Replacement… __**replacement**__... _the words kept repeating in my mind, and I stood up. I turned my back to him and walked out of the guild.

It was raining outside, and once I ran a couple blocks away from the guild, I lifted my face to the sky. It looked quite gloomy, and as cheesy as if was, I felt as if it was expressing my emotions. Tears spilt from my eyes, blending in with the rain, my sobbing grew loud but most of it was covered by the loud sound of the rain droplets hitting the ground. "Re-replacement," I whispered my voice cracking as it did.

Gajeel POV

I was nearby when everything went down, I heard every word, and honestly, I've never felt so pissed off in my life.

Lucy walked rather quickly outside the guild, and once she did, I sent a punch to that stupid pink haired idiot. The idiot slammed against the wall, letting out a loud bang which cut off the entire guilds chatter. They all turned to stare at us, but I ignored them because right at this moment, I was doing something I should've done a very long time ago.

"Hey! What was that for," Natsu yelled, rubbing his cheek. He stood up, pressing a hand against the wall for balance.

"What do you think it was for idiot? You have no right to treat bunny girl like that ever," I yelled back.

"What? She's weak, and everyone here knows it, besides, its true, she was only Lisanna's replace-" Natsu didn't even finish before I slammed my iron fist straight into his face. His body slammed into another wall.

I then realized I shouldn't be here, I should be checking up on bunny girl. I left the guild without another word, while Lisanna helped Natsu from the ground. I felt Levy's gaze burn in the back of my neck, but I was angry at Levy because I thought she knew better, but that was a long time ago. There were multiple times she could've still been friendly with the blonde, but she stooped to the guild's level about ignoring her presence altogether.

I ran on the sidewalk for a while, knowing Lucy might not have gone far, but at least far enough to clear her thoughts.

I then found her; she stood on the sidewalk facing the dark gray clouds. Tears rolled off her face, but most of them mixed in with the rain. Her hair laid damp and the pony tail in her hair slipped out. I took a deep breath then walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, she turned around but before she could say anything I pulled her into my arms.

3rd POV

Gajeel pulled Lucy into his arms; he assumed it was what you do to comfort someone. Lucy kept her eyes wide with shock, and then ever so slowly, she hugged Gajeel back, weeping into his chest. Gajeel didn't mind though, his shirt was going to get wet anyways with the rain.

A couple on the shirt raised an eyebrow at Gajeel and Lucy, but instantly retreated after the look Gajeel gave them.

Soon, Lucy started to calm down; Gajeel looked down at her, and softly stroked her hair. Once Lucy felt the stroking, she calmed down so much, she finally stopped crying. Gajeel kept his hands in her soft locks, liking the feel of her blonde hair.

After a while, Lucy realized that now they were just hugging, and it wasn't really for comfort since she stopped crying. She pulled her head away from his chest, and looked up at him. Gajeel looked back down at her with some confusion of what he was feeling at the moment.

"Uh-uh um, why did you do that," Lucy asked, not even noticing their arms was still wrapped around each other.

Gajeel blushed slightly but quickly covered it up. "Gotta admit bunny girl, you've became a good friend to me, and isn't this what friends do," he said. Lucy shook her head thinking she saw a blush but decided it was just her eyes, and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Gajeel," she said, finally pulling herself out of his arms.

"Yeah, sure," he said trying to look like what just happened didn't affect him. "Let me take ya home," he stated, grabbing her hand.

"Oh no you don't-"she started to say.

"I'm not asking," he answered back and trudged her back to her apartment.

**To be continued…**

_AN: So I know this chapter is quite fast so next chapter will be slower. Anywho, sorry to Lisanna fans and Levy fans, but they have to be like this for the story to work the way I have planned._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Long Term, One-Sided, Crush**

3rd POV

After a while of Gajeel pulling her along home, he gave up and picked her up and threw her on his shoulder, which instantly caused Lucy to start struggling. "Oi, bunny girl, stop your squirming, it makes it harder for me to carry you," Gajeel called.

"That's the whole point," Lucy grumbled, struggling harder.

"Look, the more you struggle, the longer it will be till we get to your apartment, so unless ya want a cold, you need to stop," Gajeel reasoned. Lucy breathed out deeply and made her body limp, agreeing with his reasoning.

Lucy then mumbled under her breath about Gajeel being a pervert, causing Gajeel to laugh since he heard her due to his heightened hearing.

They finally made it to her home, Gajeel plopping the blonde on her bed. It had stopped raining shortly after the comment she made of Gajeel, and so her hair was dry.

Lucy then changed into pj's while Gajeel waited outside her door, wanting to make sure she was alright after everything.

"I'm done," she croaked from inside the room. Gajeel walked in, slapping a hand over his face to hide the blush that sprouted on his cheeks. He thought she looked cute with her pink pajama bottoms and her black tank top that barely covered the top of her chest.

Gajeel cleared his throat, "Alright bunny girl, now go to bed," he ordered. Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but Gajeel just held up his hand. "You need your sleep, its been a long day, I'll be sleeping in the living room of you need me," he said.

"What?! Pervert, I don't need to be watched over!" Lucy yelled.

"Look straight into my eyes, and tell me honestly if you want to be alone at the moment, because right I know I'm pretty sure being alone is the last thing you want," Gajeel stated back.

The blonde dropped her head, looking at her lap, a blush dusting her cheeks. "You're right," she admitted softly. "I really don't want to be alone right now," she said, the tears spilling over her cheeks.

Without thinking, Gajeel grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, causing Lucy to jerk her eyes wide open with shock. After what seemed to be like hours, Gajeel pulled away, "I'm going back home real quick to get a change of clothes, I won't be gone long," he said, keeping his back to Lucy so she wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

"Okay," Lucy said back, understanding. Gajeel soon left, and Lucy quickly slid into the covers, pulling them up to her nose. Her mind replayed everything that went on today, but for some reason, Lucy didn't cry, in fact, she blushed a deep red remembering that Gajeel hugged her twice, remembering his hand deeply in her hair as he was trying to soothe her. Lucy yelped to get the memories out of her head, and closed her eyes to drift into a deep sleep.

Gajeel POV

I used the walk to clear my head for a second. My whole life I've never hugged someone, and today I did it twice, to the girl I have had a crush on. Truthfully, when I first saw Lucy, it was like a crush at first sight, but I forced myself to stop liking her knowing we were on different sides. But when I decided to join a good guild, I decided on Fairy Tail, remembering that was where Bunny girl was at. I didn't want to talk much to Lucy, wanting to forget the crush, instead I noticed the blunette girl, Shrimp as I call her, was close to bunny girl, so I kept close to her so I could at least talk to bunny girl every so often.

However, when that white haired chick came back from the supposed dead, I noticed the guild started to forget about Lucy altogether. I didn't want Lucy to feel alone like I did when I first joined this guild, so I talked to her more often, teasing her so she would smile a real smile, not the fake ones she's been doing.

I entered my home and started to pack for the night till I heard knock on my door. I opened my door to find Shrimp standing there, a blush on her cheeks as she looked at her feet. "Gajeel, may I speak to you for a moment," she asked, looking up at my face to see my expression.

I stepped aside as she walked in, fiddling with her fingers. "What is it Shrimp?" I growled, remembering how she didn't stand up, or be there for her blonde friend.

"Gajeel, I… I… I'm in love with you!" Shrimp blurted.

I ran a hand through my hair in annoyance, sure Shrimp became like a friend to me, but never thought anymore of her, and after the whole Lisanna returning from the dead thing, I thought she would get the hint of me no longer talking to her that at the moment I was angry with her. "Look, Shrimp, sorry if I lead you on or anything, but I don't like you like that, in fact, I'm mad at you," I said back.

"Why," Shrimp cried.

"Because Bunny girl was suppose to be your friend, but the second that white haired chick came back, you completely stopped talking to her," I snapped.

"That's because you were giving her all of your attention and she was accepting it even though Lucy knew about my crush on you," Shrimp stated back, anger at her friend relevant in her eyes. _Lucy knew? _I thought to myself, _no wonder whenever we were together she'd always glance at Levy._

"The only reason I was talking to her, was because of her _friends, _like _you,_ was ignoring her," I said back, mad at how Shrimp, no, _Levy_, was treating Bunny girl.

"No, it's because you like her, huh Gajeel," Levy yelled at me, tears forming in her eyes. I opened my mouth to retort only to be interrupted by her, "I see the way you look at her, it's love, but you haven't even realized it yourself have you? I'm mad at her because she took away the guy _I _was _in love _with."

"Aren't friends suppose to see past that to help their friend, I mean, it was quite obvious it was me walking up to Lucy, not the other way around," I growled. "After all, it was you who taught me that, that it was friends and family before anything else."

"You… you just called her Lucy," Levy said shocked. I then realized that was the first anyone has heard me say Bunny girl's real name out loud.

"_Levy, _I think it's about time for you to leave," I said, Levy visibly flinching at how I said her name in a disgusted manner. Levy quickly left, leaving me to sigh and finish pakcing. I knew too about Levy's crush on me, and I knew some day I had to prepare myself to reject her, but now that I suddenly got it off my chest, I had a feeling that this wasn't the end of it.

I sighed again at left, leaving a note to Lily telling him I'll be staying over at Lucy to watch over her.

Mystery Person's POV

I watched the big guy with the black studs all over his body leave his home shortly after a small blue haired girl left. The guy started heading towards Lucy's home with a pack in his hand. I used the lacrima to talk to my master for an update. "What is it Izak," my master asked, his gold eyes peering into mine to read my emotions.

"That studded dragon slayer guy just went over to Lucy's, although everything is going just as planned, I overheard the conversation he was having with another fellow Fairy Tail, it would be wise to speed up the plan more, if we wait longer, the dragon slayer will find out his love for her and might even confess, and we don't want to deal with that at the moment. Especially since even you know how protective dragon slayers can be if they fall in love, and realize it too," I said back.

"Alright, I'll head over there right now, probably make it there in the morning, make sure and watch the two, I don't want that spiky haired freak to be making any moves on my love, do you understand," he ordered.

"Yes master," I said back. "There is something I must tell you however; it's that the dragon slayer has already hugged Lucy twice."

My master growled, then let out a breath to calm himself down, "it's just two hugs, but it would be very wise of him not to do that again, next time I won't calm my anger," my master answered back.

"Yes, he should know better, however, he shall get his punishment when Miss Hearfilia shall fall in love with you," I growled with a smile.

**To be continued…**

_AN: So it might take me a while to update because I'm going to see my mom for a week. But I shall hurry and update soon! Anyways, in this chapter, I really wantd to just make Gajeel and Lucy kiss, but I have to develop their relationship. __ But it shall happen soon enough!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How Dare You Leave Me**

Gajeel POV

I watched Lucy's sleeping form, her face looking more peaceful than it's ever been, and also… so vulnerable. Lucy was fast asleep by the time I got back, and by the looks of it, she fell asleep like a rock. Her door was still unlocked, and her hair was still in its pony. I sighed and finally left knowing if Lucy woke up she would call me a pervert and Lucy kick me.

I laid down on her couch, noting it was way too small for my body, and shifted uncomfortably. My mind finally drifted off and I thought about today's events; I remembered Team Natsu kicking her out, I remembered her lonely face in the rain, and I remember the embraces I gave her. A warm feeling spread onto my cheeks and I noticed I was blushing thinking about her in my arms, the smell of strawberries filling my senses, my hand deeply in her blonde silky hair. I growled and shook my head, trying to wash the memories out. "Stop it, just stop thinking about it," I grumbled to myself, then shut my eyes, hoping for darkness to take it's toll.

3rd POV

It was the next day; Lucy woke up before Gajeel, feeling guilty that he slept on the couch that was way too small for him. She then left for the guild, deciding that morning she was going to leave and train to one day prove to them all she was stronger than they thought. Lucy wrote letters to Gajeel, Pantherlily, Carla, Wendy, and Juvia telling them that she left. She quickly, yet quietly, packed her things, knowing that she can't return back to her apartment since Gajeel was still there asleep, and he would know she's leaving with all the packing she's doing. She had a feeling in her stomach that Gajeel would try to stop her.

Lucy walked into the empty guild, a large suit case in her hand, and walked into Master Makarov's office. "Lucy, what are you doing here so early, and with a suit nonetheless," Makarov asked, glancing down at the suit case while a sad expression crossed his face.

"I am leaving Fairy Tail, I hope you understand, I want to train and get stronger," Lucy stated, keeping her voice stoic to push away her emotions.

"You could just leave to train but still be part of Fairy Tail," Makarov said back.

"No, I… I no longer want to be a part of Fairy Tail, I'm sorry Mast- Makarov," Lucy said, stumbling over her words.

"Very well, but know this, you are always welcomed back," Makarov stated with a small, yet sad smile. Lucy decided to not even try to correct him as she stuck out her hand. Master Makarov removed her Fairy Tail mark. He then read me the three rules when leaving Fairy Tail.

"I have these letters; they are for Carla, Wendy, Juvia, Pantherlily, and Gajeel stating that I am leaving Fairy Tail. Would you please give it to them?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, so does that mean you don't want the guild to be informed about you absence," Makarov asked.

"Yes, I would like you to tell them to keep it a secret, it's not like the guild will notice my leave anyways… Thank you Makarov," she said. Makarov gave her a weird look, not sure what she is talking about before shaking his head.

"I hate it when one of my brats leave, but I wish for happiness for you," he said just as she grabbed the doorknob.

"I wish the same for you," Lucy said then left rather quickly to relive herself of the feeling bursting in her belly.

She silent ran out of the guild, bags in her hands, and headed towards the train station only to be stopped by a certain Lion Spirit. "Lucy… I'm so sorry I wasn't there, it just, with your emotions so hurt, you magic energy suddenly dropped, I could've killed you if I came out earlier." Loke explained softly, and then a serious expression crossed his face. "Listen, Lucy, you are _not _weak, you never were, don't listen to them, you're powerful, and you will show it to _them_," Loke growled.

Lucy smiled, holding back tears in her eyes, as she hugged him back, but abruptly let him go. "I have to go or I'll miss my train… but thank you so much Loke," Lucy said, feeling a warm feeling in her chest.

"Anytime princess, I was just stating the facts," Loke grinned, winking at her. Loke and Lucy then traveled to the train station together; Lucy summoned Plue, and held him tight in her arms, due to all the emotion she was feeling, and Plue didn't mind since he could sense her sadness.

They made it into the train station, and Loke quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and gave in a kiss before immediately disappearing before she got a chance to scold him. Lucy got on a train going somewhere where nobody would know her, somewhere she could start over, somewhere she could train to be stronger, so she could go back to Fairy Tail, and show them that they were wrong.

3rd POV

After Gajeel woke up and found Lucy was gone, his heart almost stopped. He searched her room, and most of her things were missing. He ran to guild, trying to convince himself that Bunny just went on a mission using it to forget her feelings. "Mira," Gajeel growled, coming up to the white haired beauty.

"Oh, yes Gajeel," she asked.

"Where is Bunny girl," he asked, feeling another growl wanting to escape from his throat.

"I don't know," she answered shrugging her shoulders, and giving him a look that said she didn't really care.

Gajeel went to the Master's office, hoping her knew, but the answer he gave him wasn't what Gajeel wanted to hear. "Master, where's Lucy," he asked seriously, forgetting about using her nickname.

"Lucy… Lucy quit the guild this morning," Master answered. Gajeel could smell the scent of salty tears in the room, and the faint scent strawberries and vanilla. Master Makarov looked like he might cry, and from the way his eyes were slightly puffy, he then knew Makarov was deeply affected by Bunny girls leaving.

Gajeel turned to the door, to hide the emotions splayed out on his face. "She left letters for some of you, here's one for you Gajeel," Master said handing out a letter to the iron dragon slayer. Without looking or turning around Gajeel snatched it out of his hands and read over the letter.

_Dear Gajeel,_

_I know we didn't start off to well, but I want you to know that I forgave you a very long time ago. We're friends now, and I'm so happy to have met you and got to know you. I want to thank you for being there when nobody else was, for being my __**friend**__ when the guild forgot about me. And I want to thank you for comforting me last night, even when you didn't have to, you still did. I'm so glad to have met you Gajeel._

_Right know I'm going somewhere, I don't know whether it will be faraway or close by, to train. I had a feeling you would try to stop me, so I left early. Please don't look for me, this is something I need to do._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Bunny girl,_

_Lucy._

_P.S. I know about your feelings for Levy, and I think you might have a shot with her. Just forget about me and start hanging around her, I know she'll be pleased. Just try it, I know she feels the same way back._

Gajeel felt the strong urge to rip the letter to pieces, he was furious that she left him and didn't want to be found, but the thing he was more mad about, was the fact that she thought her liked _Levy _when in fact, he like _her, _his _Bunny_.

He stormed out of Master's office, gaining the attention of the entire guild. "What's wrong," Pantherlily asked the question on everybody's mind.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that entire guild is filled with jackasses except for a select few! Bunny girl quit the guild," he yelled, causing the other dragon slayers to press a palm against their ears in pain. All of Fairy Tail looked in shock at the iron dragon slayer, they weren't expecting Lucy quitting the guild. Wendy, and Juvia started to tear up, then busted out crying, and Carla and Pantherlily looked extremely sad, but also a little mad, sending death glares at everybody in the guild.

Lucy POV

I fell asleep on the train suddenly waking up due to night terror. I shook my head and left the room, walking down the hall. I then suddenly hit into someone, "Ah, I'm sorry sir," I apologize.

"No need to apologize," came a smooth male voice. I look up to find a very handsome man one or two years older than me smiling down at me.

"My name is Zayn," he said holding out his hand.

I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks as I set my palm on his. "I'm Lucy," I answered, and instead of him shaking my hand, he brought it up to his lip, brushing his lips over my hand before kissing it. I smiled at him, and as he pulled back, smiling back at me as he kept holding me hand. His hair was light brown with red tips, and his eyes were a memorizing… gold.

**To be continued…**

_Soooo, we meet the mystery person, and see a ticked off Gajeel. Thanks for the reviews!_

_To FairyTail555: Aw, thank you~!_

_To Reciecup14: Thank you, and I will._

_To The Writer Of The FanFiction: Do not fret, Gajeel is awesome, he'll totally win Lucy…. Maybe, might take few tries._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We'll Train You!**

Lucy POV

Zayn and I quickly hit it off, and went to his room to chat. We got onto the topic of books, and he was very eager to read the story I was writing. I didn't know why, but even though I felt relaxed around him, I also felt cautious around him, even though he seemed like a nice enough guy.

"So, Lucy, what brings you traveling," he asked, resting his head against his hand.

"Oh… uh… well you see, I'm a mage, and I'm traveling somewhere faraway to go train without distractions," I explained, rubbing the back of my neck from embarrassment.

"Well then, you're in luck, I'm actually going to meet up with some friends, and we could train you. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to get stronger, you look really strong to me, especially magic wise," he stated.

I felt a blush creep on my cheeks and I quickly shook my hands in embarrassment, "No a-actually I'm n-not that s-strong, really," I claimed, but Zayn only raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what others have told you, because believe me, they're wrong," he said back.

I look down at my lap, my fingers fiddling with my skirt. Zayn only nods, and says, "Well whoever they are, they're idiots, don't worry, we'll never treat you like that."

I nodded, "Thank you for the offer, but I really don't want to impose."

"Not at all," Zayn interrupted. "Seriously don't worry about it, so, do you want to? Have us train you I mean."

"That would be nice," I said, smiling at him. Zayn then jerked his head to the window, and I swore a deep red blush spread across his cheeks.

3rd POV

During the rest of the train ride, they rode together it complete comfortable silence. When Lucy didn't see, Zayn would watch her intensely, sighing every now and again with a small soft smile laid on his face.

When they finally got to their stop, they were met by a group of boys. "Oi, Zayn, who's this cutie here," commented the first, as he leaned into her face with a grin. Lucy only simply Lucy Kicked him calling him a pervert, which made his friends burst out laughing, although Zayn on the other hand shot daggers at the boy.

"Lucy, that there was Quinn," Zayn grumbled, pointing a thumb to the boy who now laid on the ground. He was a couple years older than Lucy, with a very muscular, tan body, and medium brown hair. He had three scars that ran across his forearm, looking like an animal scratch. "Quinn, this is Lucy."

"Nice to meet ya sweetheart, and might I say, you got quite the kick," he commented, standing up to approach the blonde.

"That there is Raiden," Zayn continued, pointing to a boy with dark blue spiky hair, and ruby eyes. His face held no emotions and you could tell he didn't talk much.

Raiden grabbed her hand, and placed a kiss on it, shocking the rest of the guys around us. "Pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself," he commented, his face still holding no emotion, but you could tell he meant it.

"That's Shion," he said, pointing to another emotionless guy who looked like a blonde greek god, with a muscular body, toned skin, and blonde hair. The only thing was he had a tattoo over his entire face, it was that of a skull, making his face look like a skull.

"Pleasure meeting you," Shion answered in a deep voice.

"Last but not least is Timmy," he pointed to a boy my age. He had blonde hair, and innocent blue eyes.

"Wow, you're really pretty Miss," he said politely, giving me a toothy smile. I could tell he was someone who acted too young for their age.

"So, hate to be the party pooper, but why exactly is she here," Quinn asked, cutting in.

"Well boys, Lucy here wants to get stronger, so, drum roll please… We are going to teach her our magic," Zayn stated smiling.

"But Zayn, it might kill her if she learns _all _of our magic," Timmy butted in with his soft voice.

"Timmy, Lucy is a celestial mage, tell me, what are celestial mages," Zayn asks.

"Well, basically, they are mages that can wield keys that are spirits, and the spirits fight using magic using the mage's magic energy," Timmy answered, not knowing how to phrase it.

"Exactly, and do the all the spirits with each key use the same magic?" Zayn asked.

"No, they each use the same magic," Timmy said, now slightly confused until a big smiled lightened his whole face. "Now it get it Zayn, since she's can own different kinds of keys with different magic, she herself can have different kinds of magic since they run on her magic energy! And since she's stronger than normal celestial wizards, she could learn so many!" exclaimed Timmy cheerfully, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Exactly," Zayn smirked. Lucy raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, but Zayn gave her a soft look saying he would explain everything later.

The group decided on staying in a motel for the night, since both Zayn and Lucy wanted to rest. "Hi boys, may I help you," a young woman asked as the group walked in, completely ignoring Lucy.

"And girl," Shion grumbled, loud enough for the girl to hear.

The woman then noticed Lucy, and glared at her a tiny bit before returning back to the boys of the group. "So sorry for the mistake, won't happen again," she replied in a cheery voice.

"Look, we need six rooms," Shion finished.

"Well, sorry, we only got four one bed, bedrooms, and two, two bedrooms." She answered.

"We'll take it, we can just share," Shion said, pulling out jewels to pay for it.

While Shion was doing that, Quinn leaned in close to Lucy, "Hey, how about we share an room, what do you say?" he said, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Pervert! No way am I staying with you!" Lucy screeched, jumping away from Quinn while all the guys snickered in amusement, as Quinn frowned at the rejection.

3rd POV

Team Natsu arrived shortly after Gajeel's announcement, and once they found out what they have done, they couldn't believe it. "Wh-what have I done… I would have never done this," Natsu whispered painfully, his hair falling over his face, covering his eyes. Erza and Gray looked in pain, looking like tears were about to burst out of their eyes, while silent tears ran down Natsu's face, he looked like someone slammed a bucket load of sense into him. Lisanna rolled her eyes at the scene, and sat down at the bar, not liking the way the guild's attention was back on the certain blonde.

"I'm going after her," Gajeel announced, rushing to run out of the guild before being stopped by master's voice.

"Gajeel, she asked us not to go after her, she wants to use this time to train and get stronger," Makarov said.

"I don't care, she can't just ditch _me _like this," Gajeel yelled, taking the whole guild by surprise at his sudden outburst. What shocked them the most was the fact he said me instead of us.

"I'm coming with you," Natsu announced confidently.

"Nuh uh, no you don't, you already caused her enough pain, all of you, she needs a true friend, a true _family_, and hate to break it to you, but you guys aren't her nakama, and stopped being her nakama long time ago," Gajeel said back.

"I don't know what possessed me to say those terrible things to Luce, _do _those terrible things to Luce, but I want to make it right, I'm going after her too, whether it's with you or not," Natsu growled confidently, shocking the guild yet again.

While the whole interaction went on, Wendy confronted Master Makarov. "Master, I think we should look into something," she said sheepishly.

"What is it my child?" he asked.

"Well, the guild loves Lucy, she's Fairy Tail's sunshine, I think something fishy is going on here. I mean, she's so important to them, and then suddenly, it's like she doesn't exist anymore," Wendy stated.

"Hmm," Master thought this over, and then realized the dragon slayer was absolutely correct. Some force had to have happened to make the guild ignore Lucy just like that.

"You're right, let's look into that in private, I don't want to inform the guild about this quite yet," he answered. Wendy gave him a swift nod, before returning back to her place next to Carla.

**To be continued…**

_Yay! I just want to thank you all for reviewing, that's the most reviews I've ever gotten on one of my chapters of any of my stories EVER! Also I added A LOT of OC's and I decide to have them have made up magic so it's a different form than what the others are… you'll see soon enough. By the way, I need an honest opinion, should I change the story's title to She is Stronger Than You'll Ever Be, or keep it the same? Because I have this friend who was nagging me about how that it was incorrect to pronounce it that way, but honestly, to me at least, the other way doesn't make any sense, and is confusing! _

_To The Writer of FanFiction: Oh my gosh, thank you for the review, it made my day plus made me smile like an idiot!_

_To AiMila: yeah, knowing Gajeel's patience, it would be wrong NOT to write him going after Lucy._

_To sofsof2015: Thank you, enjoy the chapter!_

_To FairyTail555: Thank you, that made me smile when I read your review!_

_To Psyka: Thank you, here's a new chapter, I hope you like it._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Oath**

Lucy POV

The next day was our first day of training, but I still felt uneasy with it all, truly I was nervous I was going to mess up and make a fool of myself; it's quite intimidating only having just guys around. "Alright Lucy," Zayn said right after we finished up breakfast. "There are woods nearby with lots of land, perfect for training. This is how it's going to go: First off, one of us will train you our magic, and then we'll strengthen you physically and mentally because having lots of different kinds if magic can weaken you unless you train. First one to train you will be Shion, got that Shion?"

"Yeah," Shion answered, I wasn't sure if it was because of the tattoo, but Shion looked just as emotionless as Raiden.

Shion, and I grabbed some food for lunch, and water for training, and we made our way to the woods Zayn was talking about before. Shion stayed quiet the whole way, and honestly I felt uncomfortable with all the quietness. "So," I said, breaking the silence. "What magic do you have?"

Shion looked at me, "I have gravity magic," he stated simply. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in shock, I knew how powerful gravity magic was.

"By the way, you know what our group name is right?" Shion asked.

"No actually…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed about never asking what their name was.

"It's The Wolves," Shion explained, and I cocked my head to the side at the weird name.

"Alright," Shion said, suddenly stopping and dropping our bag of things, "this should be a good spot, are you ready Lucy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I blurted, then realizing what I said, I slammed my palms against my mouth, but Shion simply gave me a soft smile.

"I understand, you don't have to act tough around me, I get that you're nervous about learning new magic, but don't worry, kay?" he said. I nodded, unsure what to say. "Alright, let's begin," he said.

3rd POV

The two blonde spent the whole time training till lunch time arrived. They sat on a ledge of a cliff, and began to eat they're lunch, both happy that they packed lots because by the time lunch came, they were both out of fuel. "So Lucy, tell me, how did you meet Zayn, and if you're a mage, why aren't you with guild," he asked.

Lucy sighed, "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. You see, I joined Fairy Tail a long while ago. At first, it was amazing, and I felt as if they were my family. But… then there was this girl, her name was Lisanna, the whole guild thought she was dead, but actually, she was alive, and she came back to Fairy Tail. Everyone was so happy to see her, and since they were so happy, I was happy for them, even though I never met the girl until she came back. Then I started to notice everyone in the guild had started to ignore me except for a select few. You see, I was part of this team, it was called Team Natsu, and even them were ignoring, always hanging out with Lisanna, and yelling at me whenever I accidentally interrupted them. And even if I didn't interrupt them, Lisanna would start crying for no reason whenever I got within five feet of them. Then finally, they took me off the team, replacing me with Lisanna, calling me weak. I decided to prove I was strong, so I quit Fairy Tail, and left town to go train, and then come back to show them they were dead wrong. That's where Zayn comes in, I bumped into him on the train, and we became instant friends. He heard about me wanting to get stronger, and offered me help. That's how I ended up here," Lucy said, forcing a smile at the end, but only for it to drop when she noticed Shion's expression.

He looked angry, his brows furrowed, and he was scowling. "You thought of them like family, and they just drop you like that?!" he half yelled, showing more emotion than Lucy had seen all day. "Lucy, don't listen to them, we all can tell you're strong, and I promise, that we'll never do something like that to you. The whole group is very family orientated, so I can promise you, we'll never be a jackass like them," Shion vows.

"Then I promise I'll be there for you guys, through thick and thin, and I'll never leave you guys," Lucy said, smiling a true smile, knowing that none of them would actually drop her. From first impressions she could tell family and friends meant a lot to this group.

"Then you must promise this," Shion said, turning his body to face the other blonde. "You see, whenever we have someone officially join our group, they must make an oath," he explained.

"What's the oath?" Lucy asked.

"No matter what happens, it will always be us against the world, nobody else, no matter what their relation is to you," the male blonde stated, giving Lucy a serious look.

Lucy placed a hand over her heart, and raised one hand in the air. "I, Lucy Heartfillia, swear to The Wolves, that no matter what happens, it will always be us against the world, nobody else, no matter what their relation is to me." Although after she promised that, she felt as if she was betraying her true friends back in Fairy Tail, or more specially, a certain iron dragon slayer.

Shion only lightly smiled at me, "Welcome to The Wolves, Zayn will give you our mark later."

"Oh yeah, what guild are you guys a part of anyways?" Lucy asked, snapping her fingers at the thought.

"We are our own guild, like what the oath says, it will always be us against the world, so why would we join a guild? I mean, 'cause then we would have to fight for them, and that's going against the oath," Shion explained.

"Ah," Lucy answered, not completely sure whether to agree or not. Truthfully, she liked the idea of a guild, it was a place filled with people who you can become friends with and protect each other with. But Lucy couldn't help but think if about the whole thing with Fairy Tail again, she had a sick feeling in her gut that if she joined another guild she would just end up experiencing something similar to what happened at Fairy Tail.

After lunch, Shion and I train some more, then go back to the hotel. However, Zayn is the only one there. "Oh hey guys, Timmy, Raiden, and Quinn went to the store; we were low on some necessary supplies." Zayn greeted us.

"Zayn," Shion said, growing serious. "Lucy here swear the oath during lunch," he said, which caused Zayn's eyes to pop out before smiling widely.

"That's awesome! When the guys come back, you'll have to make it again because it's part of rules to make it when all of us are in the room, and can hear you. Then I'll give you our symbol." Zayn explained, looking happier than when we first came in.

Once the rest of The Wolves came in I swore the oath again, and Zayn gave me their insignia, which was an abstract wolf howling, on my collar bone, and it was colored a crimson red. I was going to do pink, and on my hand like last time, but my new team mark deserved more than to be put on like the old Fairy Tail insignia.

Mystrey Person POV

I watched as master sat down with the loser mages and Miss Heartfillia. Master told me to take care of things while he watches Lucy. He was afraid of the people Lucy would train with, so he brought some 'friends' of his, and made a new team then 'accidentally' got Lucy's attention, and offered to train her so she would be in his care, and she wouldn't be searching for someone else to train her. I knew how master hated when other guys were around her, especially that iron dragon slayer, but master also had to work on the plan, so I was taking over for a while, always updating master on the details, but truthfully, I hoped Lucy would soften masters heart, and forget all about the plan.

3rd POV

"Oi, you lady," the iron dragon slayer said to lady selling train tickets. "You've seen a girl, blonde hair, brown eyes, keys on her waist band, and a half side pony?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did, sold her a ticket about five hours ago…" she trailed off, thinking.

"Where to if ya can remember?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh, Tampia, she asked me for a ticket to a train that's going somewhere far from here," the lady commented.

"Alright then, six tickets to Tampia," a salmon haired boy exclaimed, running up to Gajeel, and Lily.

"Flamebrain, you ain't coming, and neither is your team, I doubt Bunny would like to see any of you guys after what you did to hear," Gajeel growled.

"We're either coming with you, or we're going to follow you, I don't know what came over me, and right now, we need to bring Lucy home after the mistake she made," Gray spoke up.

"What mistake exactly," Gajeel scowled, knowing Bunnygirl hadn't made any mistakes recently.

"The mistake of quitting Fairy Tail when we're her only family," Erza stepped in.

"That was no mistake; you were no longer her _family _after the crap you pulled! Now get out of my sight before I rip your heads off!" Gajeel yelled, ignoring the scared looks of passerbys and the petrified look of the lady selling tickets.

Gajeel quickly bought a ticket to Tampia, remembering he needs to get to her as soon as possible.

**To be continued…**

_Sooo you know what I realized… I never made an disclaimer! So, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I always manage to do that, I made this other story and wrote ten chapters not remembering even ONCE to make the disclaimer. _

_To Psyka: Enjoy, thanks!_

_To FairyTail555: Thank you for the suggestion, it really helps! SO I changed the title. _

_To FairyTailLover390: No it's not weird, thank you for reading!_

_To AiMila: Heres a little hint: don't worry about Zayn getting Lucy (because that's just NOPE) worry about how suspicious he is being…_

_To The Writer Of The FanFiction: Knowing Natsu, Gajeel won't be able to keep him away, but Gajeel can try hehe…_

_To elizabethbane: No no it's alright! I don't read any MiraxLaxus fanfic just because LaLu is one of my major ships! So I completely understand. The answer to your question is yes and no. I ship NaLu, and GaLe on the anime, but in fanfiction, no I don't know why but I just don't like it, you understand what I'm trying say?_

_To Animewiz354: Right? Pervert will become her most used catchphrase now!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

3rd POV

The train ride was dreadful, and it didn't help that Gajeel and Lily glared over at Team Natsu the whole ride. Gajeel gave up trying to keep them from coming along because at the moment he wanted to bring Lucy home more that fight with the salmon haired idiot across the seat from him. Gajeel was feeling very motion sick, but it didn't stop him from glaring at them.

The whole ride was very uncomfortable due to the fact nobody would talk, Erza just looked outside the window, Natsu laid on the floor too sick to even get up, Happy laid on the seat next to Erza, Gray sat next to happy with his arms crossed and shirtless, while Gajeel sat across from them, and Pantherlily laid on Gajeels lap. "Finally," Gajeel breathed, finally relived when an announcement came over the intercom saying they had made it to their destination. The iron dragon slayer jumped out of his seat to only quickly fall on the ground, forgetting he was still sick.

Mystery Person's POV

"Master, we have a problem," I said to another man in the lacrima with spiky brown hair that was dyed red at the ends; my master.

"What is it?"Master asked, frowning.

I lowered my voice and told master the problem. "Great," Master mumbled sarcastically. "Fine, I will be there in two days time."

"What about Lucy?" I asked.

"They will take care of her, and besides, they know I have to leave sometimes," he explained.

"Very well, see you then master," I finished before shutting off the lacrima.

Lucy's POV

I felt my body hit the tree trunk hard, the pain was coursing through my body. "Ah! I'm sorry Miss Lucy," Timmy yelled, waving his hands with a sad expression.

"It's fine Timmy, it's part of training," I reassured him, but he still didn't look convinced. Timmy had Doll Attack magic and wanted to see how I fight against it to see how to train me to use it the best (Shion did the same thing), but I guess since Timmy knows me and we're on a team now, he feels bad fighting me, even though I told him it's alright since it's all part of training. At first I took it personal, like he thought I was weak, but Shion was nearby and told me that Timmy hates having to fight people on his team, and he always feels bad for hurting them.

"I think I know how to train you now," Timmy announced, getting rid of his Wood Doll. I sighed in relief as I got up from the ground. "Alright let's begin," he announced getting serious which shocked me.

Gajeel POV

I had managed to escape the group of idiots while they tried to help Natsu and ran to the man at the booth selling tickets. "Have you seen a girl around here, she's blonde, has brown eyes, belt with some keys on it, about this high," I asked, raising my hand to indicate how tall Bunny was.

"So what? I may have seen her, maybe not," the man said, rubbing his thumb and index finger to show he requires payment.

I growled at the man which made the man instantly freeze, I felt anger bubble in me and grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him off the ground, ignoring the gasps of people in line behind me. "Listen you greedy pig, I don't have time for this, just tell if you've seen her or not, and I'll be on my way," I growled, trying to keep my voice somewhat calm.

The man looks at Lily in panic, thinking the exceed would help him, but Lily simply crossed his arms, and glared at the man basically saying that the man better hurry up and tell us what we want to know. "Okay! Okay fine!" the man chocked out. I set him on the ground, waiting impatiently as the man tried to catch his breath. "I have seen her, she was headed to main street last I saw, I swear!" the man answered.

I grinned in response, "Which way is main street?" I asked.

"T-that way-y," the man stuttered, pointing to his right. I smiled and left.

3rd POV

"Master, Porlyusica, and I have looked into it," Wendy said.

"What did you find?" Master Makarov asked.

"Something very strange," Wendy admitted.

Flashback

"She left a letter for you," Master Makarov said, handing Wendy the envelope. Wendy quickly wiped her tears from her cheeks with her palms while Carla grabbed the letter from Master and handed it to a very sadden sky dragon slayer.

With sadness in her eyes, she slowly opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Dear Wendy and Carla,_

_By the time you are reading this, I am somewhere far away. I'm so sorry I had left, I couldn't take the pain anymore, but I want you to know it isn't your fault and I very much value the time we've spent together. Wendy, I've always thought of you as a younger sister, and Carla, you've been a good friend to me, and I'd really appreciate if you took care of Wendy for me. I wish you both happiness, and besides, this isn't a goodbye, more like, see you later. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy. _

_P.S. Please don't go looking for me, I need time to train be and stronger to show Team Natsu. _

Both Wendy and Carla were very close to tears this time. "I promise Lucy, I will help you," Wendy vowed under her breath, shocking the white exceed next to her, before Carla nodded her head at the sky dragon slayer in agreement.

**To be continued…**

_AN: I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I'm doing this big project for school, and won't be able to update for a while. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Gajeel or Excalibur?**

Lucy POV

Training with Timmy was actually harder than I thought it was to be. Timmy was just one of those people who were kind but when you trained with them, they were ruthless. Part of his magic was to teach me how to control celestial spirits which I refused to do, but Timmy told me it was part of training, even so, I remember fighting against Doll Attack magic, and I was angry at how they possessed my spirit friends like they were even people. He finally realized how insensitive it was to have me learn that considering part of the training would involve me controlling one my celestial spirits, and he said he would wait to do that, but I had to learn soon if I were to master this magic.

By the end of the day, I felt sore, between Shion's training and Timmy's I felt tired, but I still kept up the happy and still energized attitude because I knew they were going out of their way to train me, which was really nice of them, it was nice of all of them. Despite Quinn's constant flirting, I liked them all very much, everyone had faults and you could see theirs but even through that, I was glad to have became friends with them so fast, even if we weren't as close as Team Natsu was, but I was glad they weren't like Team Natsu, I liked how they controlled the team way better.

Timmy and I walked back to the hotel chatting along the way about how training was. I was glad that Zayn gave me a room to myself being the only girl, but felt bad the others had to share, but we'll probably just end up getting an apartment sooner or later, Raiden and Quinn were suppose to go today, but I doubt they'll agree on something. They had such a personality difference that they tended to clash… a lot. It sort of reminded of Natsu and Gray, _no, stop thinking about them, you'll only hurt yourself more, _I scolded myself before shaking away any thoughts that included Fairy Tail in some way, or form.

We finally made it to the hotel, and of course 'we' got greeted at the desk by the lady from before. Timmy, like the person he is, smiled her way at her greeting, but strangely, the second he noticed her glare pointed at me, his mood darkened and he simply shrugged her off before grabbing my hand and pulling me away leaving the pouty girl behind.

When we got in our level we knew instantly there was a fight happening in our room. Timmy and I ran to the door throwing it open to see Quinn and Raiden growling at each other, Quinn looking more mad since he wore his heart on his sleeve, and Raiden looking a bit mad, but still had somewhat of a emotionless mask held onto his face as he had his arms crossed behind his head, and Quinn was leaning dangerously close with a tight fist.

"What is going on here," I yelled, making my presense known.

"Playboy over here and I can't decide on a apartment to pick, all the ones I deemed suitable he said was unfit," Raiden stated, wiping any emotion that once was on his face completely off.

"Because they were! And every one I said was perfect, you said was not right for us!" Quinn yelled, throwing his arms in the air to add to the drama.

"Alright then," I said, pressing a thumb to my chin as I thought of a solution. Then, something came to mind and I snapped my fingers. "What about Timmy, and I go look for apartments tomorrow while you guys stay here, it will give me a break day, and it will solve our 'little' problem, sound good?" I asked.

Both agreed.

"That will also be the perfect time to give Lucy a rest from training, trust me, two days straight of training can be tiring and we need you to keep up your strength to train harder," Zayn said, stepping up and placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Sounds good," Raiden answered.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed.

After they agreed, they went their separate ways causing Zayn to sigh. "Raiden will always be Raiden, and Quinn will always be Quinn, sometimes, I just know what to do with them," he said sighing once more.

"Yeah, Raiden is more cool, masks his emotions, and doesn't seem to care about little things more about the big picture, but Quinn is his complete opposite, he's more of a warm guy if you get what I'm saying, and he wears his heart on his sleeve, plus he seems to care about everything like if that girl is noticing his muscles or something ridiculous like that, they're polar opposites, that's what causes them to fight. I may have only been here for only about two days, but I can see the reason they don't get along," I explained. I noticed Zayn was being unusually quiet and I looked up to see him looking deeply in my eyes with a soft expression on his face and a hint of a smile on his lips. My cheeks flamed and I ducked my head while clearing my throat hoping it would clear the intense atmosphere in the room.

"Yeah, you're right, anyways, there's something I wanted to give you, you see, every time we get a new member, each of us pitch in some money to buy the new member something to always remind you we're a team." Zayn explained, pulling something out of his pocket.

I raised my eyebrow, confused. "But isn't getting the insignia reminder enough?" I asked.

"That just shows others that we are a team, but something that we all got together to give to each other means more than a stupid artwork on your skin, here." Zayn stated handing out his hand which held something in it. I grabbed it ever so carefully to find a beautiful necklace with a sword on it. The sword looked like something that would be Excalibur with detail engravings and design and it was also gold, blue and silver. I looked up at Zayn, happiness spreading through me.

"T-thank you so much," I stuttered, a feeling of tears pushing at my eyes. Despite the keys I received from my mother, nobody has ever given me something that was to make sure I was reminded of them and of the fact that we were friends and would always stick together.

I quickly clasp it around my neck, the chain was so long it feel down my shirt and hid under there which I was glad for, I didn't want anyone to see this and wanted it to be my own little secret, despite the team knowing.

But a strange feeling overcame me, and I couldn't help but think back to Gajeel at looking at the metal around my neck. I had hoped he was doing okay, and maybe he was with Levy by now since I was no longer in the way, but then another strange feeling overcame me, and I felt myself bristle at the thought of Levy and Gajeel together, holding hands, kissing, having kids together… _You are so jealous, _my mind said. _Just admit it Lucy, somewhere along the way when you and Gajeel were being buddy-buddy with each other you developed feelings, after all, he the only person out of the group of those who remembered/liked you that constantly was by your side, that was always helping you, and you have to realize by now that he wasn't just doing that to get your forgiveness so he can feel better himself, _my mind said, causing me to actually realized he was the only one out of the group that was constantly with me. I mean, Lily was next to him, but he wasn't always near me as much as Gajeel, Wendy and Carla had missions to go on but they still talked to me, and Juvia was still trying to get Gray's affection/attention, and Master was well, master. But every time I walked into the guild, Gajeel was always there, at the same table, munching on his iron almost like he never left which I knew was wrong because you had to go on a mission some time, and I knew he talked about going on ones was actually did. But it felt almost like he had planned it out so he was back right when I came back, like he didn't want to leave on a mission unless I was leaving for one

I couldn't help but wonder if he was better or worse wherever he was right now; if my presence had a positive or negative effect.

**To be continued…**

_Yep, another really late update, my World Studies Class decided to slam me with this huge, unbelievable project so I hope you guys understand why it's been like half a month since I've updated. Sorry! _

_To AiMila: Yeah me too, it's hard to keep up in school already, and I can't even believe I was thinking about getting job! I know how you feel. Yeah, I think I might show the softer side of Gajeel sometime, you know, since he's always been as tough as nails, but what do you think? Would it make him too OOC? I'm not huge on the idea but I think it might be really cute to see that!_

_To FairyTail555: Yay thank you!_


End file.
